


Two of Them

by plumandfinch



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch/pseuds/plumandfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are running, full tilt. The pound of her boots on the frozen turf makes Peggy’s teeth rattle and all she can hear over their footfall and heaving breathing is the crack of machine guns in the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jwhittz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwhittz/gifts).



They are running, full tilt. The pound of her boots on the frozen turf make Peggy’s teeth rattle and all she can hear over their footfall and heaving breathing is the crack of machine guns in the distance. Even Dugan is silent, reserving all his energy for hauling ass out of there. She curses silently to herself. If this is how it ends, with a mad sprint through the frozen woods of France after a botched routine mission, there’ll be hell to pay. Someone calls out “right!” and they swing further from the road. Sweat is pouring down Dugan’s face and Peggy’s lungs start to burn. They scramble through a thicket, the Commandos and a handful of the 107th who had come along to ostensibly learn from the pros, and abruptly burst onto a rutted clearing. As if appearing from the heavens themselves, three ambulances emblazoned with the familiar red cross are heaving themselves along the far side of the field. A bedraggled cheer goes up and they sprint the final yards towards the vehicles. Peggy has just opened her mouth to request assistance as they close in when the driver of the first ambulance shouts “Oh for goodness sake, get  _ in _ .” There’s a clamber but Peggy hangs back, scanning the field behind her for the familiar blue uniform that had dropped out of her sight. She can still hear shots and feels the tug of Jones’ hand on her arm. “C’mon Carter, we gotta roll out.” In a daze, she goes to hoist herself into the back of the ambulance only to find it packed. Glancing back at the woods she can see figures approaching and as she throws herself into the empty seat in the cab, Steve breaks through the tree line and races for the last ambulance. He’s in and the three ambulances roar away, leaving the Germans in their wake. 

 

It takes several minutes for Peggy to catch her breath. “I really must thank you for picking us up. You really saved our bacon.” The driver laughs, “My goodness, I can tell you’ve been stationed with Americans, what a colorful expression.” It’s Peggy’s turn to chuckle “Well, you’re not doing so badly yourself, driving on the wrong side of the road.” 

 

“Well, one does what one must. I do have to admit, it took some getting used to.” 

 

“I understand completely.” Peggy extends her hand, “Carter,” and adds belatedly, “Peggy”. The driver meets her hand with a delightfully firm shake. “Windsor, Elizabeth.” 

 

The rattling of the ambulance intensifies in the silence as Peggy concentrates firmly on watching the road. Many thoughts are fighting to be the first out of her mouth. She settles on “Uh, ma’am…” before Elizabeth cuts her off. “Peggy, if anyone asks, I’ve been taking a delightful tour of the hospital about 30 miles away this entire afternoon.” Peggy nods, “Of course, your-”. She is stopped by the firm wave of Elizabeth’s hand. “Please. Just Windsor or Elizabeth will do.” Peggy nods again. “Yes ma’am”. 

 

There is a sigh from the driver’s seat. “You may also feel free to skip the ‘ma’am.’” Any additional conversation is halted by the ting of a bullet off of the ambulance's hood. “Oh for goodness  _ sake _ ” mutters Elizabeth as she ducks her head behind the wheel and fumbles in her bag. Peggy crouches, gun drawn, scanning the horizon for the offending sniper. She hears the cock of a gun and looks over just in time to see Elizabeth take two calm shots out of the driver’s side window. “Over there, in the brush,” she hisses to Peggy, “Gentlemen! We’ve got some unfriendlies,” she shouts to the crowd in the back.  Several more shots ring out as Peggy swings out of the passenger side and fires a handful back over the front windshield. Nothing echoes back and as she slides back into her seat, Elizabeth puts her foot quite firmly on the gas. 

 

“I honestly mean no offense, but I thought you had only been trained as a mechanic.” 

 

The two women catch each other’s eye and Peggy is relieved to see an amused glint in the steely blue that evenly meets her gaze. “Well, one must be prepared for all sorts,” the heir apparent to the throne of the  United Kingdom and the Dominions of the British Commonwealth says in a very final way. 

 

\--

 

The other two drivers turn out to be hapless young male medics, who did not anticipate their day turning out quite as it had. They had all been listening to the radio chatter, Elizabeth explains, almost shouting to Peggy over the motor, and when she saw an opportunity, she thought they should take it. They have no more trouble but it’s not long after the sun sets when the third ambulance pulls ahead and signals the other two to pull over. Peggy and Elizabeth take the opportunity to hop down out of the cab as Steve strides over. 

  
“Jones says we might run into trouble ahead if we carry on tonight.” Peggy nods as Dugan and Falsworth climb out of the back. “We’ll have to make camp right here. I am sorry,” he says turning to Elizabeth, “that you got stuck with us but we sure are glad you arrived when you did.” Much to Peggy’s amusement, a light pink blooms along Elizabeth’s cheeks when she finds herself the subject of Steve’s delicious attention. Even flushed, without missing a beat, she extends her hand to him. “We’re not put out in the least, Captain. Camping doesn’t bother me at all, it rather reminds one of Girl Guides.” Dugan chuckles, slapping Peggy on the back, “Girl Guides, huh? Does that mean camp songs after dinner?” He is greeted with a frosty silence. He looks from Peggy to Elizabeth and back again. “Good lord, Rogers, now there’s two of them.” 


End file.
